The Demon Inside
by waru adyna
Summary: This story takes place if when Rin discovers his heritage Satan succeeds in dragging Rin into Gehenna. Rated M for graphic content! (you have been warned) This is my first time writing a fanfic so reviews would be greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! Very excited! This is my first fanfic so please send me reviews! This first chapter is rather short I know but I want to test the waters first before getting too deep. **

**I do not own Ao no Exorcist (If i did I probably wouldn't have to write fanfics about it XD)**

Rin's POV

Fujimoto had been possessed by Satan. His FATHER had been possessed by SATAN!

"You can call me daddy!" Satan said, laughing hysterically. This finally pulled him out of his state of shock and a look of determination entered his eyes.

"You are not my father!" he screamed at the possessed Fugimoto. This only served to humor Satan more it seemed as he burst out again in hysterical laughter. Suddenly he stopped and gave me a death glare.

"That's enough of that. Let us return to Gehenna my son." Satan growled out as he slit one of his real father's wrists. Blood poured from the wound and swirled on the floor. "Open Gehenna gate," Satan intoned and slowly the gate rose from the blood. To call it a gate was utterly wrong I thought. It looked like a pit of rotting and yet still alive corpses moving about without a general direction or means in their own slime. Suddenly Satan grabbed his wrist and tossed him into the disgusting pit on the floor. He struggled to remove himself from the disgusting slime pool but to no avail. Seeing him struggle Satan burst out laughing again. "It's pointless to struggle," Satan said slowly as if he was trying to explain something to a child, "Once the gate has ahold of you, you cannot get out!" Suddenly he stopped. A faint smile crossed his lips and suddenly one of his hands grabbed an object resting on a chain on his coat. My eyes boggled as he drove it straight into his chest. "Damn exorcist," Satan spat out with a mouthful of blood as he fell into the pit himself. I struggled to move to my father's body but I was already too far into the pit.

As I sank down lower into the gate I notice Kurikara in my hand. 'Damn! If only I had noticed it sooner, maybe I could have escaped!' were my last thoughts as I drifted into a blackness that swallowed me whole.

3rd Person POV

The light faded from Rin's eyes as unconsciousness took him under its mighty black wing. Nobody was there, save the exorcists that Satan had knocked out when he first possessed Fujimoto, to witness the Rin's decent into hell. After he and Fujimoto's body disappeared into the Gehenna Gate it pulled in on itself, effectively dissolving into thin air without a trace of it having ever existed.

Rin's POV

I was floating through darkness. Dimly aware of my surroundings all I could think was 'What happens next?' Suddenly, as though the darkness had heard my thoughts, I began to fall. Air rushed past my ears and I found solace in the thought of death brought about by my fall from what seemed to be a great height. The falling continued on for several minutes and I had become impatient, wanting the whole thing to be over with already. With that thought I hit the ground.

"OOF," I breathed as all the air rushed from my lungs with the impact. I lay there for a moment without opening my eyes taking stock of my injuries. After regaining my breath I realized that I wasn't harmed by the impact other than the sudden loss of air. With that thought I opened my eyes and what I saw next took my breath away all over again.

The sky was painted a deep shade of crimson, orange, and pink as though the sun was setting, even though it was at a high point in the sky. And the sun. The sun was the color of fresh blood dripping out of a wound. No clouds obscured the sky and the surreal feeling of the entire picture was beautiful, in a very messed up way. I felt as though I could stare at that sky for an eternity and never tire of the beautiful colors splashed across it.

"Do you plan on laying there all day or are you maybe planning on getting up some time soon?" said a very sarcastic voice just to the left of me. I jumped to my feet and came face to face with the one thing I despised most in my entire life. Satan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Adyna again! So this update came pretty quick. I was overcome with inspiration after writing the first chapter so I just couldn't contain myself from writing a second chapter! Let me know if there is anything that catches your attention that I could improve on! Any help is always appreciated! I went ahead and did Satan POV so let me know what you guys think. **

**I don't own Ao no Exorcist... Sadly...**

Recap

"Do you plan on laying there all day or are you maybe planning on getting up some time soon?" said a very sarcastic voice just to the left of me. I jumped to my feet and came face to face with the one thing I despised most in my entire life. Satan.

3rd Person POV

Rin Okumura was on his feet in seconds after hearing the voice of his so called "father". Satan wasn't what one would expect from the king of Gehenna. Instead of a giant horned beast or unnamable beast he was instead a very attractive looking mid-20's man. His hair matched that of his sons in color, dark blue and shiny (in a healthy way), and fell to his waist with ruff, unruly, and ragged layers throughout it. His skin was slightly tanned and looked smooth and soft as though he wasn't an ancient demon that had lived thousands of years. His manner of dress wasn't what you would expect either. He was wearing nothing but a ripped up pair of black jeans with a silver chain attached, leaving his chest completely bare. He went without shoes too and seemed completely underdressed to be a king.

Rin noted the expanse of tattoos that swirled about on Satan's chest. They were blue in color and reminiscent of flames dancing across his skin and seemed to expand across all his skin leaving just his face unmarked. His eyes were blue, matching his sons to a tee, and seemed to dance as though the very embodiment of his flames rested within them. From his head swirled a graceful set of horns similar to a Kudu's.

"AH! So you're finally up! I was convinced you were going to lay there all day!" Satan quipped sarcastically. He took a step towards Rin, causing him to flinch away from the demon. "Now, now. I'm hardly going to hurt you right this second. I'm simply trying to get a better look at my long lost son!" Satan said thoughtfully. Rin flinched at the 'right this second' part but did not attempt to move away again when Satan stepped even closer, knowing that in his condition he wouldn't be able to do a thing against the demon king. Satan seemed to size up his young son and there was no expression on his face as he did so, as though he was examining a haunch of meat at a supermarket. His eyes drifted to Rin's left hand that still held Kurikara. Rin, noticing the gaze on his sword, attempted to conceal it behind his back, knowing it was the only thing that kept him human.

"Give me the sword." Satan's voice dripped with unspoken threats that were sure to be painful and tortuous.

Finally finding his voice Rin looked him in the eyes and uttered two words. "Fuck you."

Rin's POV 

My world exploded into pain. Satan didn't take too kindly to my words and with a swift kick I was hurled into a wall, leaving a rather sizable dent in it. I could feel the blood trickle from my mouth but the pain in my chest made me unable to wipe it away. I lay there stunned and gasping for air but with each breath I felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly. I came to the realization that a broken rib had punctured one of my lungs.

I opened my eyes and was unable to do anything as Satan casually walked up to me and snatched the Kurikara from where it lay. "Don't," I pleaded trying to summon up the strength to say more but failed. Satan ignored me and eyed the sword instead.

"So this is what they used to seal you away. Well you have no need for it any longer," he said without emotion. He then drew the sword causing my already painful existence to become 100x worse. I screamed and thrashed on the ground as blue flames cloaked my body. I felt a painful sliding sensation in my chest as my organs rearranged themselves and my lower back burst into agony as something proceeded to grow out of it. My thrashing stilled as the pain slowly faded away. I managed to open one eye to look at Satan. He seemed deep in thought as he examined the blade. Slowly, a cruel smile crept onto his face as he grabbed the hilt in one hand and the blade in the other.

"No. Please. Stop." I gasped out overcome with pain from the broken bones and the vicious transformation I had already endured. Satan tilted his head to the side in what seemed like bemusement at me. Slowly the cruel, evil smile crept onto his face again and without warning he snapped the sword in half.

Pain. It was all I knew. I had no idea who I was or even what was causing me the pain. All I knew is that I wanted to die. Death was surely a better fate than enduring this pain a moment longer. I had no idea how long the pain went on before I lost myself and blacked out.

Satan's POV 

The flimsy sword snapped easily in my hands. I kept my eyes on my son as his screams pierced the air adding a nice bit of background music to my night. Rin was rolling around on the stone of the courtyard of my palace shrieking as though he was being thoroughly tortured. I smiled at the thought of torture and bemoaned the lack of time I had spent in the dungeon practicing my well=developed skills in the art. My thought were pulled back to the present as a pair of horns similar to my own began to sprout out of my son's head. '_So he has inherited my powers. Those horns are a sign of royalty.' _I thought pleased at the results that breaking the Kurikara had brought about. Rin's screams faded as he obviously blacked out. _'Such a weakling. My son has proven to be quite disappointing. Guess I'll have to toughen him up.' _I thought with glee.

Wings suddenly unfurled from Rin's back with the snapping of bones, tearing of cloth, and the wet sound of tearing flesh that I knew all too well. They wrapped around his body protectively, still covered in my son's blood. Chuckling softly to myself I stared at my newly transformed son in all his demonic glory. His hair had grown to be just as long as mine, if not a bit longer, and looked just as unruly as my own. The wings wrapped around his body were crimson with blood, but I knew that given a good rinse and scrub they would be blue with black veins running through them just as mine were. His ears had elongated and were pointed. The graceful horns spiraling out of his forehead were and exact replica of my own black horns. To top it all off he had grown the tail of a demon as well. It flicked side to side in recognizable pain.

_'This is boring with him unconscious.' _I thought to myself. I scooped my son off the bricks and turned to my palace. Starting forward in a long stride I brought Rin into his new home, where his new life as the prince of Gehenna would begin when he finally awakens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! Here is the new chapter! First I would like to give a shout out to Einna Dreamer for my first review! I tried to follow your advice and limited this chapter to just one POV. Let me know if it reads better. As always I love reviews even if its just a couple words it will make my day! =) Enjoy!**

**I do not own Ao no Exorcist!**

Recap

_'This is boring with him unconscious.' _I thought to myself. I scooped my son off the bricks and turned to my palace. Starting forward in a long stride I brought Rin into his new home, where his new life as the prince of Gehenna would begin when he finally awakens.

Rin's POV

_Yukio and I were sitting on the swing set close to our house. We talked for what seemed like hours upon hours. Finally the topic I had been trying to avoid came up. _

_"Hey Nii-san, what happened to father? He disappeared and none of the priests will talk about. Do you know where he went?" Yukio asked me slowly. I sighed and ran a hand through my dark blue hair, trying to come up with a way to explain what had happened to my twin. I can't tell him the truth. There is no way I could explain to my twin that we were the sons of Satan. No that isn't right. I was the son of Satan. There was no reason that I had to trouble Yukio with this when he didn't even know demons exist. I had just finished that thought when Yukio looked at me and the look he gave me could have curdled milk._

_"JUST FESS UP ALREADY! I KNOW IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT FATHER IS MISSING! YOU PROABALY KILLED HIM!" Yukio screamed at me. I sat there in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Yukio had just yelled at me. My little brother Yukio who I stood up for his entire life. It wasn't even that he had yelled at me but the utter loathing and hate in his voice had made me cringe. Before I could even begin to formulate a way to explain to him what had happened to our father Yukio stood up._

_"I hate you! Just stay away from me you demon!" he spat viciously. Without another word he turned and strode away. I sat there feeling lost and in emotional pain until the world began to blur around me. I floated through the soft darkness until I heard a voice calling out to me. _

_"Otouto, it's time to wake up!"_

I flicked my eyes open lazily and stared at the ceiling. '_Wait a moment this isn't my room where am I?' _I glanced around the room and was in immediate awe. The room I was in was easily four times the size of Yukio and I's room back at the monastery. The enormous bed I lay in had a blue and black bedspread in it and laying in it was reminiscent of laying on a cloud. The posts of the bed were a dark ebony styled to look like human skulls piled atop one another. Across the room from the bed was a huge painting of a thousand demons feasting upon helpless humans. Several other paintings and tapestries decorated the room but none were as large or gruesome as the one hanging right in front of me. The rest of the room was decorated with gothic looking furniture that had a similar style to the bed posts with a variety of human bones and demons making up the carvings in the furniture. Everything was either a dark ebony or a sharp blue in the room and it felt strangely peaceful despite the morbid looking furniture. Four doors led from the room, one on each wall. On the wall to the immediate left of the bed was several giant stained glass windows that depicted the fall of the angels. The light let in by the stained glass made the room look like it was bathed in the colors of a beautiful sunset.

"Finally you're awake otouto! Welcome home!" said the same voice which had woken me from my awful dream. The suddenness of it made me jump and before I knew it I was backed against the wall with the windows, growling deep in my throat. I finally identified the speaker as a person who was hidden by the shadows beside the bed. "Hehe, did I startle you?" said the voice again as the form pushed away from the wall and walked into the light. The figure before me was definitely an odd one. His hair had a spike at the top in bright green while the rest was colored a dark green. His face held an expression that conveyed that he was utterly bored. His outfit consisted of a jacket with skull and crossbones buttons with a pink and black short sleeved shirt topped with a cream colored vest. His lower half was covered by a pair of polka dotted shorts with green tights underneath them. His shoes were black and adorned with skull and crossbones and curled at the tip. His fingers ended in sharp claws and he was currently biting at one while examining me. Seeming to decide something he smiled and reached out a hand. "Hi I'm Amaimon, I'm a demon king. I'm sort of like your older brother. Nice to meet you," he said with his hand extended. After eyeing his dangerous looking nails for a couple seconds I reached forward and clasped his hand.

"I'm Rin Okumura." I replied as we shook hands. After he relinquished his grasp on my hand I looked around the room again trying to find the words to express my utter confusion. '_I wonder where I am.' _I thought to myself.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to your new home. Welcome to the imperial palace of Gehenna!" Amaimon said, as though he had read my mind.

"G-G-G-GEHENNA!?" I spluttered. Suddenly what had happened came rushing back to me. _'That's right. I'm the son of Satan.' _I looked down at myself, noting in embarrassment that I was only wearing a pair of boxers, and breathed in experimentally. _'I could have sworn that my rib had punctured my lung.' _I thought quizzically to myself. I stretched the muscles in my body trying to access the damage of Satan's kick. Instead of pain I heard a strange rustling behind me as I stretched out my back muscles. Glancing over my shoulder I quickly noted what had made the strange rustling noise. '_I have wings… Wait…..' _"I have fucking wings!?" I exclaimed in shock. I twisted around trying to get a better look at the new appendages on my back and turned in a couple of circles before giving up and looking around for a mirror.

"Bwahahaha!" Amaimon burst out. I stared as he proceeded to laugh so hard that he collapsed on the floor and started rolling around. When he finally calmed down enough to sit up I gave him a 'what the hell' look. "You looked completely ridiculous circling around trying to look at your back. It was hilarious!" he offered in explanation to his outburst. I shook my head in response as he collected himself off of the floor.

"So uh, I was wondering where my cloths are. I feel a little drafty just standing around in my boxers." I said after a couple moments of silence. He simply pointed at the door to the left of my bed. I walked over to the door noting on my way how plush the black carpet was. Opening the door and looking inside I could tell it was a walk in closet. There was only one problem though. It was completely empty. "There isn't any cloths in here," I called to Amaimon who had stayed in the other room.

"It's a demon closet. All you need to do is imagine what you want to wear and the closet will create it for you." Amaimon called from the bedroom. With a grumble I closed my eyes and imagined up a plain blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans that looked exactly like my favorite pair back home, a pair of plain black boxers, a pair of socks, and a pair of black converse. Opening my eyes I was glad to see that everything I had imagined was laid out on the shelf directly in front of me. Grabbing the cloths I walked back into the bedroom, shutting the closet door behind me as I came out. Amaimon was chewing at one of his nails again and seemed to not notice me come back into the room. Just as I was about to ask where the bathroom was he pointed at the wall opposite my bed. "Bathroom is in there," he said without looking up from the pinky nail he was slowly gnawing on. I strode across the room and walked into the biggest bathroom I had ever seen. The vaulted ceiling was completely covered in stainless glass windows in abstract shapes. The bathroom was easily the size of two of my bedrooms back in Assiah at the monastery. Sconces lined the wall by the mirror. They were not currently lit because of the daylight but still added a medieval air to the bathroom. The bathroom was done in the same colors as my bedroom, with most of the fixtures it being a deep ebony. It contained a huge Jacuzzi tub, standing shower, steam room, two sinks, and a conjoining room for the toilet. On the wall between the stream room and the shower was a massive full body mirror. I walked into the room completely overwhelmed with how extravagant it was. That is until I noticed my reflection in the mirror. At first my mind couldn't process what I was seeing. I raised a hand and my reflection followed my motion. Shutting the door behind me I closed the distance between myself the mirror, unable to comprehend what was going on.

_'What the fuck happened to me.' _I pondered to myself examining the new appendages I had acquired. I reached up and poked the point of the horns growing out of my head. I winced as my hand met the very sharp tip and my hand immediately began to bleed. I pulled it down closer to my face to examine it and had to blink a couple times at what I was seeing. My hand was literally closing up right before my eyes. It took only a few seconds for the inch long gash on my palm to close up and heal completely. _'Huh well that's new.' _I thought to myself as I turned around to get a better view of my back. I gasped in awe at what I saw. I had two huge leathery wings attached at my shoulder blades. Flexing experimentally I spread them out wide and was immediately surprised at the length of my wing span. _'Holy crap, I must have at least a six or seven foot wing span.' _I thought. The wings seemed to have something crusted on them and as the spread out rush colored flakes cracked off and drifted onto the floor.

After a couple sniffs I immediately identified the smell of the flakes as blood. To be more precise it was my blood, though how I could tell I had no idea. As I grew used to the sight of my wings my eyes drifted down my body, noting the fact that my hair had grown to be waist length, and settled on another strange appendage coming from my lower back that was currently flicking back and forth. "I HAVE A TAIL!?" I shouted in surprise. From the other room I could hear Amaimon laughing again. With a scowl I stepped away from the mirror and searched around the bathroom for a towel. After finally locating one underneath the sink I threw the shower on hot and stripped out of my boxers. I stepped into the shower without turning down the heat and was faintly surprised that it didn't scald me. The water would have scalded my normal skin but I had come to the realization that I was anything but normal now. I quickly washed the blood off my wings and skin and jumped back out. I dried myself off and dressed. As I reached my shirt I slowly maneuvered it over my horns without incident and settled it over my wings, trying to draw them in as close to my body as possible. I quickly ran a brush through my thick mane of hair until it finally lay down somewhat flat. Nodding to myself in satisfaction I turned to walk out the door and heard a ripping sound.

My wings had moved slightly and tore the shirt all the way down the back. Groaning in frustration I pulled the remains of the shirt off and completely gave up on the idea of wearing anything over the wings. I walked back into the bedroom noticing Amaimon was perched on the chandelier in the middle of the room. He jumped down and turned towards the door on the right side of the room from the bed.

"Father wants to see you. I'll show you the way to the throne room," he said casually stepping out of the room. I followed close behind trying to memorize the hallways so I could escape. After about 20 corners I had become completely lost.

_'This place is huge!' _I thought in awe. After about five more minutes of walking we reached an enormous set of doors. They swung open without a touch, as if they had been expecting our arrival. I entered an immense cavern with about 12 pillars. The entire room was lit with chandeliers with candles burning a bright blue. At the end of the room sat Satan lounging on his throne. His eyes snapped up to look at me as I entered the room and I felt a shiver go up my spine from the intensity of his glare. The walk to the throne seemed to take ages but before I knew it Amaimon and I stood directly in front of it.

"Amaimon, you may leave," Satan said without taking his eyes off of me. With a bow Amaimon quickly turned and left the throne room. "Kneel," Satan commanded me in a chilly voice. I took a deep breath to ready myself for the consequences of my actions and looked my biological father in the eyes.

"Screw off." I said venomously. Satan raised an eyebrow in surprise and before I could blink he was directly in front of me. He brought a hand down on my shoulder and I heard the snap of my collar bone breaking as I fell to my knees in pain.

"That's better," said Satan with an evil smirk, "You will learn to obey me. I don't mind breaking you. It doesn't hurt me to hurt you." He finished the sentence with a maniacal laugh that echoed around the huge room. I looked up at him in determination, refusal to obey apparent in my eyes. "It seems that you still want to fight," Satan said quietly. He back handed me across the room and I flew into a pillar with a crack. I coughed up a glob of blood struggling to regain my breath as Satan called for a pair of guards. "Take my _precious _son to the dungeon. I will be there shortly to teach him some manners," he said without taking his fiery eyes off of me. I shuddered at the intense gaze of those eyes that promised me intense pain. Suddenly my arms were grabbed and almost wrenched out of their sockets as I was dragged from the throne room. I screamed in pain as my healing collar bone was promptly broken again from the sudden movement. I struggled to stay conscious as waves of pain rolled over me. It occurred that my fragile new wings were broken in several places as well as several of my ribs before soft blackness enveloped me and I fainted.

**Alright that's it for now. Next chapter I'm going to visit Yukio (no I didn't forget about him =p) Review and favorite if you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new update! I'm very pleased with the new chapter =3 let me know what you think! Also! I'm warning everyone now. This chapter is pretty graphic so you have been warned! I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story! =D I'll be responding to the reviews some time this week (after i finish my finals D=) so if you asked a question or just want to see what I think you can look for those in a couple days. Now without further ado I present you with the fourth chapter of The Demon Inside! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Ao no Exorcist! **

Recap

It occurred that my fragile new wings were broken in several places as well as several of my ribs before soft blackness enveloped me and I fainted.

Yukio's POV

It's been three months since Rin and our father have disappeared. Three long arduous months with no word on either of them. The exorcists were convinced that Rin had been taken to Gehenna and Fujimoto had been killed. At first I completely rejected the idea of our father being dead. He was the paladin! How could he be dead? As time wore on though it became more and more hopeless until I finally believed that he was truly gone. Not Rin though. Rin just couldn't be dead. I wasn't sure how I knew but I figured it had something to do with our connection as twins. I remember the first night after they had gone missing I had dreamed of him. Blaming Rin for the entire situation I had run away from him in the dream. Now I had come to regret that. All I want now is for my older brother to come back.

"Yo, teach," said a voice directly in front of me. Startled I looked up, realizing I had spaced out thinking about Rin in the middle of class. I am a teacher at the cram school for exorcists, those who fight the evil demons that are unseen to the rest of the world. Feeling slightly embarrassed I looked at the room full of students staring at me expectantly. I gave a quick nod of appreciation to Sugaro who had interrupted my thoughts, cleared my throat, and continued with my lesson. _'I wish we could find a way to get to Rin.' _I mused to myself as I explained different herbs and plants that are effective in the fight against demons. If only there was a way for us to open a portal to Gehenna on our end, we might be able to rescue him then. I continued through my lesson like a robot, not really paying attention to what I was doing and relying on muscle memory to continue speaking. _'I shouldn't be sitting here teaching a class when my brother is in danger!' _I thought to myself restlessly. Soon the class was over and my students filed out of the room to go home. I packed up my lesson materials and turned to follow them but stopped halfway there at the sight of someone unexpected at the door to the classroom.

"Shura! What a surprise. What are you doing here?" is what came out of my mouth. All I could think was _'Is there any news on Rin?' _She simply motioned me to follow her down the hall. I rushed to catch up behind her as she walked down the seemingly endless hall of the cram school.

"Mephisto wants to see you," she said simply after sticking a key into the lock of a nearby door. I walked through the door into Mephisto's very eccentric office. All the walls but one were covered in bookshelves containing manga, posters of popular animes, and a large collection of other fan paraphernalia. Mephisto was the icing on the cake of the strangely decorated office. His style of dress had always reminded me of a clown, though I never said such a thing to his face. He wore a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, a pair of purple gloves, a pink tie with white dots, a white suit shirt, and a white undershirt. His white pants poofed out in a jester style and his shoes were curled and pointed. Mephisto's purple hair poked out from under his top hat and his green eyes sparkled as he grinned at my presence in his office.

"Yukio! What a surprise~~!" Mephisto sang out excitedly. Keeping my face neutral, I glanced around the room again before focusing on the man sitting behind the desk in the middle of the room.

"You're the one who called me here," I said blandly, not having enough energy to react to his over the top personality. _'I haven't had any energy since Rin disappeared,' _I thought to myself. I had completely zoned out on Mephisto's ramblings.

"We have found Rin's location." Those words brought me back to reality instantly. Before I had even realized that I was moving, I was across the room holding Mephisto by his collar.

"Where is my brother?" I said quietly, my voice dripping in unspoken threats and danger. After being missing for three months, the sudden news on my brother released all the tension that had built up in me since he vanished. Now with nothing to lose and everything to gain I would literally go through hell and back to finally have him home where he belonged. Realizing I had been holding Mephisto off the ground for several minutes, I lowered him to the ground and relinquished my grasp on his collar. He dusted off his clothing and straightened his collar before continuing like nothing had happened.

"Satan has him. I've known for a while but we have no way to save him," Mephisto said with a shrug. With those words I saw red. They had known where Rin was this entire time and hadn't told me. I had to save him. He was my twin and the only family I had left. I turned to leave but Mephisto spoke again. "Did you not hear me? We cannot reach him. He is lost," Mephisto tried to explain to me. I stopped mid-step and turned to face him again. Mephisto was standing now and there was a slight look of fear on his face before he managed to compose himself again.

_'What could make Mephisto scared?' _I thought to myself, puzzled at the very odd behavior the demon in front of me was exhibiting. "What happened to Rin?" I asked even though I dreaded the answer.

"I was just informed that Rin has just come out of Satan's personal dungeon. He's been in there for three months now…." Mephisto trailed off with a shudder.

_'He's afraid!' _I thought in shock. '_This is bad. What's happened to nii-san?!' _"What does that mean?" I questioned Mephisto, acid dripping in my voice. Mephisto turned to the wall of windows that was behind him.

"Once you go into that place, you never come out the same. Not to mention he was in there for three months straight. There has never been anyone who could last more than one month. The brother you know is dead. You should give up all hope because there is none," Mephisto said slowly. I refused to believe what he was saying. My brother was strong, he had to be ok. Mephisto glanced over his shoulder and spoke again, much quieter this time. "I should know… I lasted one month. You won't know him anymore," he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. My eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed again. I absolutely could not give up on Rin.

"No. I can't give up on Rin. He wouldn't give up and neither can I!" I exclaimed. _'I will protect you nii-san,' _I thought determinedly. Mephisto only shook his head at my statement. "You will keep me updated on my brother. I want to hear everything that reaches your ears about Rin," I said coldly. _'How dare he hide things from me about Rin!' _I thought heatedly. Without waiting for a reply I spun on my heel and left the room. I walked to the nearest door with a lock and pulled out my dorm key. Opening the door to my room with the magical key, I strode into my very neat space. I walked up to my bed and, with a huff, sat down heavily. I looked around the room and its perfectly neat setup. It was very utilitarian. _'The complete opposite of Rin,' _I thought sadly. I never thought the day would come when I would miss how thoroughly un-put together he was. I missed everything about him from his easy smile to the mess he would always leave on his side of the room we had shared at the monastery.

_"Give up on him." _Mephisto's voice echoed in my mind. I could never give up on Rin. He had to be fighting and that meant that I had to fight too from my side.

_'Don't worry nii-san. I'll save you no matter what.' _I swore mentally. There had to be a way to save my brother. I just had to find it.

One week earlier in Gehenna

Rin's POV

Pain. That was my world now. I couldn't even remember my name. I know I had one once but it had been washed away in the waves of pain. All I had left was pain and I clung to my pain as the only proof that I was still alive. The soft creak of hinges sounded to my right as someone entered the room. The dark chuckle alerted me to who he was. My body shuddered involuntarily at his voice. His laughter brought pain and my entire being knew it. I didn't even try ton open my eyes knowing it wasn't worth the energy.

"You don't seem very excited to see me. Don't worry I brought something that will liven you up," the voice said cruelly. I heard the slosh of liquid in a container and felt dread settle into my stomach. That was the sound of the worst pain. "I don't have much time for you today," he said absently, putting down the jug of liquid on the edge of the stone slab I was chained to. I felt a claw trace a crescent on my lower stomach slowly. Suddenly, he sliced into my stomach with his elongated claw putting a three inch deep cut exactly where he had traced the crescent. I hissed in pain, trying to calm my racing heart.

_'This is nothing,' _I thought to myself. That is until he grabbed inside the hole he had just made and pulled up, effectively exposing my intestines. I screamed in pain as my eyes flew open in shock. I heard a pop of a lid being removed and watched in horror as the man emptied the contents of the jug straight on to my innards. I screamed in pain as I felt my insides literally liquefy and start to evaporate. I thrashed against my restraints even though I knew it was no use. I wanted to black out and escape into darkness but every time my vision would begin to blur I was brought back to reality by a new wave of pain.

"Hm. Maybe a quart of holy water was a bit much," the man in my torture chamber said thoughtfully before breaking out into a dark, maniacal laugh. "Don't die son. I'll be back later~~" he sand out before he turned and walked from my personal torture chamber. I floated on the edge of consciousness for what felt like and eternity. Finally my vision blurred out completely and I sank into a warm, soothing darkness.

I floated for a while through the calming darkness. Suddenly, a light appeared in the darkness, cutting through the black surrounding me. I went towards the light, wondering what it held. _'Am I dead?' _I wondered, not really sure of what to make of my surroundings. The light got closer and I realized how huge it really was. It was blinding me more the closer I got and my mind registered it as being blue. _'What a pretty color,' _I thought. Then I hit the ground.

_'When did this get here? I only remember light,' _I thought quizzically to myself as I picked myself off the ground. I was in the middle of a wheat field filled with the corpses of humans. Everything in sight was burning with a blue flame, which I identified as my own. I had killed these people, I noted dimly. Looking around, I noticed that a huge shard of something reflective in the far right corner of the burning field of corpses. I slowly picked my way through the corpses towards the strange object. I walked straight up to it and stared at my reflection. As I stared my reflection slowly smiled and cocked its head at me.

"Do you want it to end?" my reflection questioned me. I nodded my head slowly. I would do anything to stop the pain and fear that coursed through my body whenever I was awake. Anything would be better than that and I no longer cared what happened to me as long as my torture stopped. "If you want freedom and strength you must devour your human heart," my reflection stated, crossing an exact replica of my arms.

_'My human heart?' _I thought to myself as I stared down at my chest. I was now hyper aware of the sound of my heart beating in my chest. There seemed to be no other options and I was desperate at this point so I shrugged. _'Why the hell not. It's better than dying,' _I thought to myself as I aligned my hand with my heart. In one quick motion, I shoved my hand into my chest and grasped my still beating heart. With a pull, I removed the vital organ from my chest. Surprisingly, the removal didn't hurt in the slightest bit.

My heart continued to beat in my hand as I stared at it. Slowly, I raised it to my lips and took a bite out of the organ. The taste that hit me was completely unexpected. My heart tasted of sunshine, laughter, and everything good in life. Without a second thought I wolfed down the rest of my heart and licked the remaining blood off of my fingers. My reflection chuckled darkly as I drifted off into darkness again. I no longer cared where I drifted, all I hoped was that there would be more blood for me wherever I was going.

I flicked open my eyes and looked around my room in the dungeon. I wasn't in pain I noted slowly, not understanding such a fundamental difference in my existence. I heard the creak of hinges and looked towards the sound. My torturer entered the room and gave me a toothy grin. I couldn't remember his name but, somehow I remember he was my father.

"Hello, father," I said slowly, unsure about how I felt about his presence. I no longer feared the pain he dealt to my body but I still feared and respected the obviously more powerful demon. He let out a bone chilling chuckle.

"Seems that I have finally broken you, Rin," my father said in a harsh tone. I stared straight at him, curious what would happen now. There wasn't a time that I could remember when I wasn't in the small, dark room.

_'My name must be Rin. That's what he called me.' _I thought to myselfas I looked at him waiting to see what he would do next. My father walked closer to me and spent a moment studying me before he lifted him arm. He snapped his fingers together and the chains that held me disappeared. I sat up and rubbed y wrists without breaking eye contact with my father.

"On your feet," he commanded. I leapt to obey him, not wanting to return to being chained up again, but my legs collapsed under me as soon as my feet touched the floor. I struggled to stand, but my legs refused to obey me after the eternity of unuse. I couldn't remember the last time I had used them. I managed to struggle to my knees and stared up at my father, dreading his wrath over my inability to stand. Instead, he let out a dark chuckle. "Oh yeah, I forgot! You haven't _fed _since you arrived," he said. At the word _fed _an image of blood and gore flashed through my mind. My insides exploded into pain and I felt so intensely hungry that my vision blurred and took on a red tint. The hunger I felt was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I didn't crave food but, instead, I craved blood and gore. I remembered how my heart had tasted in my dream and let out a deep growl.

"Ah! So you feel the blood lust? Don't worry!~~ I've got something for you that will take care of that," said my father as he turned and stalked out of the room.

The word _'Satan' _drifted through my mind. _'His name is Satan. I am the son of Satan.' _I remembered suddenly. Satan returned quickly, accompanied by two guards dragging something between them. They tossed the object towards me and as it rolled to a rest I realized it was a human girl. She was wearing a high school uniform and seemed pretty under all the dirt on her skin. Her chest rose and fell slightly, showing she was still alive.

"She's all yours,' my father said quietly, but I paid no attention to him. I smiled slowly revealing my fangs as visions of blood spattering the walls filled my mind.

_'I wonder if blood really tastes as good as it did in my dream,' _I wondered. I growled deeply again in hunger, eyeing the girl laying in front of me. She jerked at the sound of my growl and opened her eyes hesitantly. She focused on me and screamed in fear. I could smell the fear coursing through her viens with her blood. My vision went a darker red and I started to laugh insanely, drunk on the girl's fear. I had never felt something so thrilling in my entire life and I grabbed her and dragged her towards me. She screamed again only making me laugh harder. _'What are you doing!?' _a voice asked in the back of mind. A very small part of me was still horrified at hurting someone else but I quickly pushed it away.

I trailed a claw down her arm and suddenly it elongated and sliced her flesh open. She screamed in pain and began to plead for me to stop. I ignored the girl's plea, instead focusing on the blood dripping off of my claw. I raised it to my mouth and snaked my tongue out, tasting the life force of the girl. I thought I had liked the taste of blood before in my dream but it couldn't compare to the real deal. The flavors in the blood made my mind go completely blank in pleasure. I growled again and unable to contain myself I shoved my hand into her chest. My hand grasped her heart and I felt it beating under my fingers. The girl had passed out from pain when I had ripped into her chest and she lay still now. I grabbed the organ inside her chest and pulled it out still beating. Without a hint of hesitation I bit a chunk out of it. I didn't move for several moments, savoring the taste of fresh blood on my lips. I ate the rest quickly, blood dripping off my chin and onto the ground. I finished and licked my hand savoring each drop of blood. I laughed at the entire situation. It was the worst thing I had ever done and yet it felt so right. Either way, I wanted more.

My father let out a maniacal laugh at my display. "Delicious, wasn't it? If you behave I'll reward you with more," he promised me. I stared at him and slowly a cruel smile spread across my face. More blood sounded like a good idea to me. If following him meant that I could enjoy it more then, without a doubt I would do so. I nodded to him and he matched my cruel smile. "Very good. Now, on your feet. We have much to do," he ordered. I staggered to my feet, feeling drunk still from the blood, and awaited his next command. He looked me up and down and his smile became even crueler and dark. "Yes, you will make a fine prince of Gehenna. Let's go," he said as he turned. I followed him staying just behind him as we left my prison behind. All I could think was how glad I was to see it go.

_'I'll never go back there.' _I promised myself silently as we walked into the unknown.

**And that's where I'll leave it for now. Expect faster updates when my finals are finished! Let me know what you guys thought! Reviews are always appreciated! I really seem to like exclamation marks! YEAH! =3**


End file.
